


Nothing Can Get in the Way of Our Sleep

by totallynotapumpkindonut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotapumpkindonut/pseuds/totallynotapumpkindonut
Summary: Tony is needy but naps with your girlfriends are more important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on my tumblr sideblog so if you think you've read it before...

It was incredibly rare for both of Darcy’s girlfriends to be at the tower. It wasn’t like they tried to avoid each other or anything like that. Nat and Pepper were both just really busy powerful women - which was one of the reasons Darcy was in love with them in the first place. Nat or Pepper could be called away on business at the drop of a hat. Besides taking an official vacation to some place with no cell phone signal or retiring, there was nothing anyone could do about that. 

But today was a blessed day. Pepper had rocked a presentation in France and had come home last night. Sam brought in a new recruit and this week it was Natasha’s turn on the puppy training schedule. Darcy had called Jane and started coughing rather unconvincingly into the phone. Lucky for her terrible acting skills, Jane had terrible observation skills when she was doing science(or she had pity but Darcy wasn’t about to ask her and risk never taking a “sick” day again).

So what did the three of them decide to do with such precious free time? Sleep. Or they were trying to anyways. Their tangle of limbs was under threat of being pulled apart by the local egotistical genius billionaire playboy philanthropist.

“Pepper, light of my life, mother of my company, our child needs you!”

“Can I tase him?” Darcy mumbled hugging Pepper closer. 

“Later.”Pepper unconsciously squeezed Nat’s hand and snuggled closer to her. “Sleep.”

Nat, being the most awake since the first time Tony knocked on the door, moved closer to the both of them, wrapped her free hand in Darcy’s hair, and said,”Not if I shoot him first.”

“No shooting. Sleep.” 

Nat shared a smile with Darcy (though Darcy’s eyes were half closed) and kissed Pepper on the forehead. “Of course, darling.”

“Pep? Queen of my company? I know you’re in there with your lovely little harem.”

Nat chuckled. “Are you sure I can’t shoot him just a little?”

“No. Protocol Sleep Day please.”

“You heard her, FRIDAY,” Darcy said reaching out with a hand to rub a spot on Nat’s arm with her thumb.


End file.
